


My Dinner with Avon

by MistralAmara



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon learns that it's dangerous to push an Author too far. Takes place during the writing of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/215061">The Long Way Home</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dinner with Avon

Avon: Why are you working a jigsaw when your deadline is only a few hours away?

Mistral: I was only looking! Like, thirty seconds!

Avon: Which will turn into thirty minutes, and then three hours. You're worse than Vila.

Mistral: Fine, whatever. It's past my dinnertime, let me fix a sandwich and then I'll get at it.

Avon: (follows me into kitchen) Do you have to take the time to fix a sandwich? Couldn't you just grab the bag of crisps or something?

Mistral: Do I _look_ like I need to eat a bag of corn chips for dinner?

Avon: Well...

Mistral: Careful, boyo.

Avon: I admit I like my women with a little more pulchrit and a little less 'tude, but as Authors go, I'm not one to complain. (aside) Much.

Mistral: Do I need to point out that Authors are privy to asides?

Avon: No, but you usually do, anyway.

Mistral: Why do you have to be such a pain?

Avon: You're the Author, you tell me.

Mistral: (sighs) Accurate characterization, then. (plods back to desk, calls up WIP, turns on stereo)

Avon: Oh, no. Not Sting again! What we need is some Wagner!

Mistral: Firstly, this is not a battle scene. Secondly, I _loathe_ Wagner.

Avon: (frowns) You do? Then why do I like Wagner?

Mistral: Because your name isn't Avon-Sue, stupid. Look, we need something mellow for this scene. How about this? (puts on Eurythmics)

Avon: Hm. Not really my thing, but if it helps you write--

Mistral: It does.

Avon: Good. Now, let me see what you've got. Hm... anaesthesia, antibiotics... _myopia_? Surgery with a **_paring knife_**? Didn't have a bad day at the clinic, by chance?

Mistral: Don't wanna talk about it.

Avon: Well, well. A weakness in the Author. Who would have thought?

Mistral: Pretty much everybody, actually. Now, either help or be quiet. I've only got four hours left to write tonight, and I simply must get this scene and one of the other two done.

Avon: No problem. This one's nearly done.

Mistral: Eh. That's when they trick you, when you think you've got them licked.

Avon: Look on the bright side; at least Blake's not in this scene.

Mistral: No, just you being obnoxious. Like stealing candy off a log. Whatever. It's the next one I'm worried about.

Avon: Oh, but that one should be fun! That's the big [CENSORED] scene! I'm looking forward to it.

Mistral: Easy for you to say. I've never written a [CENSORED] scene before. And before you say it, no, I don't trust you to write it.

Avon: Well, what about the next one, then? I see it's got some [CENSORED] in it. You've never let me have any [CENSORED] in a story before.

Mistral: If you keep distracting me, you won't get any [CENSORED] in this one, either.

Avon: (pouts)

\--(pause while Author types)--

Avon: That's interesting. I've never noticed before that the word 'censored' has 'ensor' in it. (frowns) Wait a minute. That's not my story you're working on! That's--you're writing down everything I say!

Mistral: That's what I do, or hadn't you noticed? Now, if you were talking _in the story_...

Avon: Oh, all right. What am I supposed to be doing, again? Oh, it's the surgery with a paring knife. (winces) Is this really necessary to the plot?

Mistral: You'd rather be babysitting a batch of Auronar brats? Because that can be arranged.

Avon: (quietly) May I have a whetstone, at least?

Mistral: (glares)

Avon: (tries to look innocent)

\--(blissful clacking of keys)--

-End-


End file.
